One Winter Evening
by Djinnk042
Summary: Wherein Lucy's pursuit of Mr. Tumnus begins one winter evening and takes her across all of Narnia. M in later chapters?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Thinks

They were sitting close enough that she could smell the fibers of his red scarf, the earth on his skin, and the slight honey in his breath as he blew the notes of the delicate flute.

She had asked him to play and he had obliged, though reluctantly-undoubtedly remembering the circumstances of the last time he had played for her.

He played as beautifully as before, but the song was a different one. It made her think of cool summer nights under the stars, of lying on soft grass, of the warmth of holding someone very close.

She suddenly felt sort of breath. She lifted her eyes to find him watching her, his expression unreadable. His hands slowed on the flute and he lowered the instrument from his mouth. Neither moved or spoke and as silence surrounded them, her heart began skidding in her chest. It occurred to her that-though it was quite improbable-he might kiss her. She subconsciously leaned just an inch closer to him, to where they weren't touching, exactly, but she could feel the hair on his arm tickle her arm. She had expected him to move away-he was so timid, so proper. But to her surprise he reached out and entwined his fingers into hers. Her eyes drew up to his as if by a magic force. By Aslan, his eyes were as blue and as deep as mermaid pools.

She watched fascinated as his lips parted.

"Is something the matter?" His unexpected words jolted her out of her fantasy. "N-no," Lucy said quickly, stuttering. "Nothing's the matter. Why-why would you say that?"

"Just now-just something in your eyes...you seemed to be distressed, my Queen." Tumnus's words were uncertain, questioning. "I'm perfectly alright," Lucy assured him. "If something was on my mind, you'd be the first one I tell." That would have been the truth-in every situation except her current one.

Tumnus smiled. "Shall I get you some more tea Queen Lucy?"

His fingers loosed on hers and Lucy reluctantly pulled away, bringing her hands to rest on her lap. Holding his hand, maybe a farewell embrace or a kiss on the cheek, was as close as she was going to ever get to him.

Lucy hid her disappointment behind a smile. "Yes, that would be lovely." As Tumnus disappeared into his small kitchen, Lucy let out a great sigh. She needed to clear her head. She got up and walked to the window, where frost covered the corners of the glass.

She was long past her denial of her feelings for the faun. Thinking back, it was no surprise she had fallen for him. None of the princes that came to woo her even came close to the genuine charm of Tumnus. Just a look from him could make her smile. Her Mr. Tumnus could not be compared to any son of Adam.

But such feelings between a daughter of Eve and a faun would hardly be considered proper-much less a relationship between a Queen an a mere subject. He would think that, too, she knew. He was sensitive and feared what others would think.

She had come to the realization a while ago that she should try to avoid him, as she could hardly keep her thoughts off of him, much less when he was near. What she was hoping to accomplish in his house she did not know. Being near him made her forget herself or become so aware of herself she could hardly think of anything but him.

"Ah, here we are." Lucy turned at the sound of Tumnus's voice. She watched him set down the tray, his red scarf slipping from his bare shoulders, the steam from the hot tea rising around him. An image so vivid, so unexpected, filled Lucy's head that she froze mid-step.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tumnus started towards her with concern, but she held her hand out to stop him from coming any closer. "Yes, yes. I'm just fine," Lucy said brightly, trying to regain her composure. "My, how late it has gotten. I'm sorry, Tumnus. I don't think I can stay for another cup of tea. Maybe tomorrow-or next week. I'm going to be really busy, you know," she said as she busied herself with brushing her coat off, all the while edging towards the door. Tumnus moved towards her, his eyes searching her face. "It's hardly five o'clock."

Lucy looked up, taken aback by the frustration in his voice.

"Must you go so soon?"

Lucy's heart ached. "Well, I can't stay," Lucy said dumbly. She might compromise everything, the whole of their friendship, if she stayed. Her brain was going in two different directions, and Lucy really didn't know what would come out of her mouth next.

Tumnus's features had shifted slightly, as if he had just come to a resolve. "Then, before you go, I must show you something," he said.

He had come so close, Lucy realized, that his hands were over hers and slowly easing the coat away from between them.

He then drew it over and around her shoulders, his fingers lingering at the hem.

He was inches away. And those brilliant blue eyes again, so close. Lucy could feel herself floating in their depths. But she shouldn't. She couldn't.

Barely finding her voice, she asked in a whisper, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Tumnus whispered back.

"The thing you must show me..."

"Oh. Right. Just wait, it's a surprise." As he turned towards the door, Lucy saw his furred ears lift slightly and his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was amused. How could he act so calm given their close proximity and the fact that they were holding hands?

Lucy looked down at their joined hands. When did-oh, never mind. At the moment, Mr. Tumnus seemed to have no intention of letting go.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Wonders

Lucy was putting all her concentration into memorizing the feel of Tumnus' hand.

After leaving his cave in the Lantern Waste, they had begun walking right, deeper into the Western Woods. It was cold out, the type of chill that made everything smell oddly clean and fresh. Light snow powdered the ground. The trees sometimes shifted and murmured around them, as if in deep asleep.

Lucy's left hand, enveloped in the warmth of Tumnus' right one, felt so gratifying she wished they had reason to hold hands more often.

"This was my favorite part of the woods when I was younger," Tumnus said over his shoulder. "Its been many years since I last visited." "It's very beautiful here," Lucy confirmed. "But, Tumnus, where are we going?" "I want you to meet a few old friends, ones I knew before, well, everything," Tumnus replied. "They had all but disappeared as a result of the Age of Winter. I don't believe you've ever encountered their kind before."

"Really? How exciting!" There are still so many things about Narnia she didn't know and its diversity and vastness never ceased to amaze her. "Who are they? What do they look like? Do they speak?"

"You'll see," Tumnus said with a mischievous quirk of his brow. Lucy smiled at his unruly head of curls. No matter how often he liked to remind her of how 'terribly old' he was, Lucy knew that inside he was very child-like.

He led her down into a valley. Tumnus stops in front of a large tree, its twisted and gnarled roots spread wide. There was a large circular hollow in the trunk. "Feel the bark," Tumnus prompted her. Lucy placed her right hand on the tree. "It's very warm," Lucy said, puzzled.

Suddenly, tens of tiny specks of pure white light emerged from the bark beneath her hand and rose up through the gaps in her fingers. They drifted around her hand slowly, methodically. "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed as she felt a tiny shock on the back of her hand. "Don't worry, they are harmless," Tumnus softly reassured her from behind. They floated up the length of her arm and then around her face. Lucy squinted, but could see no resemblance of a face in the small concentrations of light. A speck attached itself to a strand of her hair lifted it of her shoulder. "Please, tell me who you are," Lucy whispered. Her hair was released and the light danced away.

Another unexpected shock at her temple made her giggle. Lucy turned her head and caught Tumnus' eyes. There was something in his gaze that set butterflies in a frenzy in her stomach and tug her lips into a small smile. She sighed, a little louder than she meant to, and the lights slowly rose up from around her.

"They are faeries." Tumnus' voice drew the lights' attention and they floated to surround him next. "Faeries," Lucy murmured. "How wondrous." "They're simple creatures. They don't boast great power or wisdom. Their lives are uncomplicated," Tumnus explained. Lucy caught a hint of wistfulness in his voice. It was not the first time Lucy felt that Tumnus seemed unsatisfied with his post as their Adviser. "Tumnus..." Lucy touched his arm and she thought she heard him breath in sharply.

"Do you miss it, the solitude, how it was before?" Lucy asked. "By Aslan, of course not. Solitude reigned by terror hardly make for fond memories." Lucy realized how insensitive her question must have sounded. Of course, it must have been awful. It's been quit a few years for her and only a few years for the Narnians who had actually experienced it all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "No, don't," Tumnus seemed startled. He brought his hand over where hers rested. "You are the reason everything is better now. Don't ever be sorry."

Lucy looked up, only to be confronted by those brilliant eyes again, and she felt a sharp rush of tingling sensation below her stomach. Was it even possible, to feel something so physical with just a look? It made her lightheaded and wanting...

A faerie floated between their faces, and Tumnus drew back.

"We should return while it's light out still, my Queen," he said, turning away.

Lucy's heart dropped. She hadn't noticed he had stopped addressing her by her title until now, when he had become formal again. He was putting up a wall, and she hated standing on the other side of it.

As Lucy sullenly followed Tumnus back through the forest, she made up her mind. She was going to take initiative. She loved him and no amount of self-scolding and avoiding him was going to change that.

But how in Narnia can she break down such a stubborn faun's wall-especially when she was so ill-equiped herself?


	3. Chapter 3: A Change of Plans

It had started to snow.

Something had distracted Lucy, which wasn't hard to do, and Lucy, as she is wont to do, had insisted on following it.

"I was sure it was mouse," she said to Tumnus when their wandering had come to no avail. "Who or whatever it was, I do not think we'll see much of anything here, today, my Queen. It's much too late."

Lucy looked around. Twilight had fallen and the snowflakes were falling in lazy swirls around them. A cluster of faeries had followed them and were flittering around like eternal fireflies.

"I'm sorry, Tumnus. I wasn't paying attention to the time," Lucy said, slightly embarrassed. She had resolved to act more mature, and she wasn't helping her case any.

"We should start back. King Edmund may raise alarm," Tumnus' brows were furrowed and he was playing with his hands, a nervous habit of his. "Oh, he wouldn't," Lucy said, shaking her head. "He's probably out at some party like he is every other night." As Duke of the Lantern Waste, Edmond was especially popular here. The modest castle he had built-where she was staying- was usually left empty when he wasn't entertaining guests.

A faerie dips close to her face and Lucy jerked back, not quit used to their movement. Tumnus grabbed her waist to steady her. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her coat, even after he let go.

"Even so, you have your responsibilities, my Queen," Tumnus said, his tone like a admonishing adult, but infinitely gentler. "You said you had things to do, that you were going to be busy for weeks." Lucy bit her lip. Right. Her excuse from before. She had hoped he had forgotten. Hearing him say it, Lucy realized guiltily that she had unconsciously tried to use her status between them.

"Like you said, it's much too late. I can afford to shirk my duties for one night." Lucy spun around to him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me, Tumnus," she teased. "I'm afraid you would be right," he answered and Lucy was stunned into silence.

"It wouldn't be safe to travel after dark in this weather," he continued. "And a faun's cave is no place for a Queen of Narnia to stay the night. It wouldn't be proper, my Queen."

Lucy hadn't thought that far ahead. Now that he had mentioned it, she realized she would very much like to spend the night in his cave.

"That hardly matters. We have slept in open fields before. I'm almost certain Edmund still does," Lucy said, exasperated. They were at it again, the push and pull game. When she wanted to go, he wanted her to stay; when she wanted to stay, he wanted her to go. They were trying not to get too close, while not wanting to let go. Lucy had had enough of it.

"Going back to Edmund's castle at this hour hardly seems worth the trouble," She said, trying to make her tone casual. Tumnus gave her a quick, startled look. She had to reassure him, even though it pained her to say the words, just so he would let her stay. "Everyone sees you as my guardian. One would have to be very imaginative to come up with anything remotely improper involving you and me," she laughed breathily, a fake laugh that Tumnus mirrored. "Yes. I-one would have to be," he replied, turning his face away.

The faeries lit their way back. Lucy allowed herself to hold on to Tumnus' arm, using the falling darkness as an excuse. When they reached his cave, Lucy had to use all her mental strength to pry herself off of him so he could unlock the door.

The cave was how they had left it, warm, familiar, and comfortable. Despite that, her heart was pounding like she had run all the way here. Glancing around, Lucy tried to draw reassurance from her surroundings, breathing in the soothing scent of honey tea, wood and old books. Tumnus strode forward to help her off with her cloak as he'd done from the time she'd been a little girl. But this time it felt strikingly different. As he eased her coat off her shoulders, she suddenly felt as if she were being slowly undressed. The image brought a surge of heat to her cheeks.

"Are you feeling all right, Queen Lucy?" Tumnus asked, surely noticing her flushed face. "What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. It's just the heat," Lucy smiled thinly. He patted her hand sympathetically. "I'll take care of the fire." His hooves clicked as he walked around the sitting area. "You must be hungry. I admit I hadn't had the chance to prepare supper-."

Lucy clapped her hands. Yes, food. Food never failed to clear her head. "Wonderful! You can finally taste my cooking, Tumnus." Lucy was already making her way to the kitchen, leaving Tumnus to his protests.


	4. Chapter 4: Soup

Lucy could never claim to be a genius, but she was no fool. There was a mutual attraction between Tumnus and herself, a sort of gravity that kept drawing their eyes to each other's. As the reality of her situation slowly dawned on her, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to dangerous places. She was alone, with Tumnus. And she was going to spend the night.

"Sweet root in soup, my Queen?" At Tumnus' voice Lucy almost dropped the ladle in surprise. He was standing against the doorway of the kitchen, looking at her quizzically. His scarf had fallen around his shoulders and his hair was a wild mess, like he had raked his hand furiously through it. Lucy's heart fluttered. To an outsider the two of them might be mistaken for a married couple.

"It's the secret ingredient," Lucy answered. "Hmm. I'm not sure I'm hungry," he said, eyes twinkling.

She eyed him mockingly. "You're starving. I can hear your stomach growling all the way over here. It sounds worse than a hungry giant's does." "It does not." He placed his palm over his abdomen and gave her a doubtful look. Lucy laughed. "Maybe not. But it would be impolite to refuse to taste it."

A lopsided smile began to spread across his face and he walked up next to her. "Especially when it is a Queen's offer," he agreed. Lucy handed him a brimming bowl of soup and a spoon. He blew gently on a spoonful and tasted it. Lucy watched as his face lit up. "It's delicious."

Lucy felt her face growing warm out of pure happiness. She ducked her head. "Are you surprised? I should be offended."

"I didn't mean it like that," Tumnus said quickly. "I know, silly," Lucy said, and as she moved to help herself to a bowl of soup, her hand slipped. The ladle dropped to the floor and Lucy gave a cry of more out of shock than pain when scalding soup sprayed on her hand. She must have been more nervous than she had realized. Before she had time to blink, Tumnus was already guiding her hand to a bucket of cool water in the corner.

Those deep blue eyes were on her again, wide with worry. "By Aslan, I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have let you do anything when you clearly didn't feel well."

"I said I was fine," Lucy mumbled. For some silly reason her throat seemed to have closed up.

"But you weren't," Tumnus scolded gently. "I noticed when you first walked in through the door. Something was-is troubling you. But I chose to ignore it." He searched her eyes. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

The fact that he hadn't realized it yet surprised and frustrated her. "You," Lucy softly bit out. Tumnus blinked, taken aback. "What's wrong is that you have a very bad habit of ignoring things," Lucy said in a rush. She lifted her hands out of the water, immediately feeling guilty.

"Lucy..." His eyes trailed on hers. He looked like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

That look of vulnerability in his eyes melted her, made her forget about everything else except how much she loved him. Lucy walk into his arms and hug him tightly. Then, without thinking, she pressed a kiss to his collarbone, meaning merely to comfort him. But he had stilled and when she looked up, his eyes were fixed on hers.

"Lucy," he said in a breathless sort of wonder. "Lucy." Her name was like a haunting melody from his lips. The feel of his body against hers was warmer than she had expected, had dreamed.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, and boldly she turned her face into his palm and pressed a kiss into it. "Tumnus, it's all right," she breathed into his hand. He moistened his lower lip. "I never thought-"

Heart hammering, Lucy cupped her hands around his face and stopped his lips with her own.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

The gentle movement of his mouth, hesitant lips softly opening against hers, made shivers creep over her skin. His lips were so soft. He tasted sweet, but there was another deeper taste that was his alone. After that Lucy couldn't think. She just _felt_.

Abruptly, he lightened his touch, withdrawing a little until he lifted his head. He caught hold of her wrists and pulled her fingers from where they were tangled in his hair. Before she could read his eyes, he had turned away.

"Your-hands. We need to take care of your hands," he said breathlessly, his voice husky.

"My hands-?" She trailed off in incredulity. Panic slowly began to rise as she simply watched him rummage through a shelf of medicine.

He was rejecting her.

What had she just done? Had she ruined it all? She had expected too much, become too selfish. Their friendship, their quiet bond, hadn't been enough for her. Hot tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill.

The silence stretched on until she finally forced herself to speak, "Tumnus...please..." She wasn't certain what she was pleading for him to do. To turn around? To acknowledge her, what they just did? To tell her he felt something, that it wasn't all in her mind...

He stilled, shoulders rising as his muscles tensed. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper, but she felt the weight of the words, heavy and painful. "I- it isn't right. That shouldn't have happened."

Lucy wished the earth would open beneath her and swallow her whole. Burning with embarrassment, Lucy quickly turned, stumbling a little as her foot caught on her dress.

"Lucy-," the faun reached out for her, but she shied away.

Brushing past him, Lucy fled into the guest room, and send the door sailing shut behind her. Trying to hold back the heaves of tears, she planted her back against the door.

Lucy wished she was braver, that she could have ran over and embraced him and insisted that there was no right or wrong, that nothing could stand between them. But that last part was far from true. From where Tumnus stood, the entire nation of Narnia was standing between them. At least now she knew how he felt, and she didn't regret what she had done. Lucy touched her lips, the memory of the kiss burning in her mind.

"Lucy?" Tumnus called hesitantly from behind the door. Hearing the pain in his voice, she immediately regretted running away. The least she owed him was an explanation.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lucy quickly wiped her eyes dry and slowly turned the knob. The door opened to those brilliant eyes-eyes that searched hers and seemed to be sharing in her pain. This was her Tumnus, the gentle faun that would risk everything to keep her from being hurt. And yet, she had forced it on him, and hurt him along with herself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No," Lucy swallowed. "It's my fault. I'm the one who made a fool of myself." Before he could respond, she added, firmly and with all her heart, "I'm sorry."

"Don't, Lucy," he said. "Please."

"No," she said, emboldened by what she'd already said. "I have to say this. I am sorry. I thought... I just assumed...you felt what I did-what I do."

He started to reach out, but then dropped his hand. Lucy wished he didn't look so tortured, like he was tearing himself apart from the inside. She couldn't have him blame himself for any of this.

"I misunderstood. I thought you might have wanted me...or wanted to want me. I thought there was something more between us..." Lucy ran out words, grimacing in mortification.

A silence fell in between them, and Lucy raked her brain to fill it but she could think of nothing. Finally Tumnus spoke, his words so soft they were more silence than sound. "You were right."

Lucy could only stare, barely able to believe what she was hearing. "Then why...?"

Tumnus lowered his head, letting out a long frustrated sigh. "By Aslan, Lucy, I've known you since you were just up to here-" he motioned with his hand, and Lucy stopped herself from telling him she hadn't been that short.

"And then you grew up on me," he continued. "But still, you're young enough to be my daughter," his voice rasped. "And you're a Queen. I'm only a lowly faun. It's unheard of. All of Narnia depends on you. You can't make a mistake like this. I can't let you-" "What happened wasn't a mistake!" Lucy interjected. Tumnus shook his head. "Then how will either of us explain what happened- to your siblings, to Aslan?"

"It's simple. I'm in love with you, Tumnus."

Startled, Tumnus raised his head to meet her eyes. He seemed to be caught between emotions, between frustration and exhilaration. It was exactly how she was feeling. Lucy took a step towards him, now near enough to feel the heat of his body.

"Lucy, stop. You don't know what you're saying..." he groaned.

But Lucy pressed on. "When I kissed you," Lucy held his gaze, feeling if she looked away she would loose her nerve. "You were the only thing on my mind. Nothing else mattered. I wanted to prove it to you, that as long as we were together nothing else will ever matter."

She brought a trembling hand up to his chest, and felt the wild beating of his heart. "If you still need proof, I will show it to you, Tumnus."

His gaze slipped to her mouth, and he leaned towards her, his movements instinctive. His breath fanned against her lips-

He suddenly stilled as they both heard it- a sharp knock at the front door.


	6. Chapter 6: Absence and Lucy's Heart

Warning: Attempt at plot and no Mr. Tumnus

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to pale, early-spring sunlight filtering in through ancient brocade curtains. For a moment, she lay very still, trying to grasp on to the fast fleeing memories of a dream. The warmth of rough hands on her face, the softness of his lips...Lucy rolled over onto her stomach with a groan. She'd lost count of how many times she'd had dreamt about what had happened that winter evening-the evening after which Tumnus had disappeared from her life.

That fateful evening had been intruded by a messenger with an urgent order from her brothers. An unforeseen snow storm had been fast approaching and they had had to ride out on some bohemian quest before the full brunt of it hit. She had been abandoned at Cair Paravel with barely a chance to say goodbye to Tumnus or her brothers before they had raced off.

For the last three and a half months she had spent every waking and dreaming hour thinking about him. Three months and 15 days...it felt like three years.  
After hastily dressing and eating, Lucy met Susan at the foot of the stairs. As always, Susan looked radiant in her vividly decorated gown.

"Will you stop wearing those dreadfully gloomy colors," Susan admonished under her breath as they walked together to the throne room. "It's spring, for Aslan's sake, and you're going to a conference, not a funeral."

It might as well be a funeral, Lucy thought. She was in a disagreeable mood, and decided to express it. "Unlike you, dear sister, I'm not trying to impress anyone-I dress for no one but myself." Susan frowned, her eyes glinting with warning. "Then tell me, dear sister, do you rule for yourself, as well?" Lucy glowered. Her sister had a way of twisting insults right back at you. "I am not going to fight you over the color of my gown." Lucy muttered, just as the doors to the throne room opened before them.

For a second the two Pevensie sisters could do nothing but stand paralyzed and stare at the sight before them. There was Peter and Edmund, sitting proudly on their respective thrones, big, childish grins plastered onto their faces. "Good morrow, dear sisters," Edmund said with an air of pretense haughtiness. "I do hope you have not made a habit of arriving this late to conference in our absence."

The attack on her punctuality brought Susan out of her shock.

"Late? Must I remind you of the many conferences you missed entirely because you decided sleep was more important?" Edmund pouted, bringing out a gust of laughter from Lucy. She ran to embrace Peter, who was already striding towards her.

"Not too much of a shock, I hope. We wanted to surprise you." "I had no idea. When did you arrive?" Susan asked, hugging Edmund halfheartedly, but with a fond smile. "Early this morning. We sent word of our arrival, a letter. By the expressions on your faces, Mrs. Beaver must have had ample time to arrange everything," Peter winked at the Beavers, whose clapping lead the whole of the council to applaud their arrival.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, Edmund, I'm so glad you and Peter are back! Where's Tumnus? I must see him!" And how she would kiss him when she did see him. She wouldn't care who was watching!

As Narnians began to come forward to ask of the two kings' adventures, Edmund took her by the arm and lead her away from the crowd. "Lu, Mr. Tumnus..." His hesitation made her heart skip a beat, her happiness forgotten.

"No," she whispered, fearing the worse. Her wide eyes searched his. "No..."

"Oh, he's perfectly alright," Edmund hastened to reassure her. "Where is he?" She repeated insistently. "He didn't come back with us. He had-well, he met someone."

Lucy stilled. Her throat was so dry, she felt as if she had never set eyes on water in her life. Her mind raced to fill in gaps. It never occurred to her that Tumnus could love anyone aside from herself.

"He fell in love?" She finally voiced.

"I'm sure that's not it, at all," Edmund said so softly, she had a suspicion that he knew something of her feelings for Tumnus. "I'm not exactly certain what happened. Tumnus spoke with Peter, not me and from what Peter told me, Tumnus was very...vague. He said he met a long estranged relative or friend. They were separated before the Long Winter, I expect. I think he just needs some privacy, Lu."

"Privacy," Lucy repeated dumbly. It made sense, but Lucy didn't want it to make sense. Tumnus belonged here, with her, as the noble adviser to the rulers of Narnia. She couldn't even dream of thinking about loosing him.

"Seeing the turmoil in her face, Edmund gave her an encouraging smile. "Talk with Peter, you'll see you have nothing to worry about. Our jovial Mr. Tumnus will be with us within the month."

Except he wasn't.

Another month passed, and still Tumnus did not return. While Lucy plunged into a whirlwind of panic and melancholy, everyone in the castle seemed untroubled. That's the way of the faun, they reassured her. They're soft-hearted creatures, with no great sense of urgency.

But no, not her Tumnus. He had a reason for not coming back. It was all her fault. She had driven him away. He didn't want to want anything to do with her. For a brief, breathless minute, she did consider whether or not she should let him go. He could be happy without her and she would never know. . .

Well, unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to escape her so easily. Lucy loved Tumnus, and she wasn't going to let him forget it.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's Announcement

"The river gods and naiads are doing their best to prevent the rivers from flooding inland."

"But the excessive rain has softened the soil. We'll loose our spring harvest if nothing is done!"

"The water is suffocating our plantlings," the joined voices of several nymphs reverberated through the crowed room.

"And there's the matter of potential disease-"

Edmund stood up to be heard over the bickering councilors. "Now that we've all agreed too much rain is bad, does anyone have any solutions?"

"Your majesties, the water needs to be drawn away from the fields..."

Lucy's frown deepened as the plan was explained. Spring rain had never been a problem before. She remembered how Tumnus disliked unnecessarily getting his fur wet. Last spring she had tried to pull him out into the rain to dance with her in more than one occasion, but he had always opted to stay under the overhangs to watch her. And she'd liked it. Knowing that he was watching the rain drops soak into her dress made her hairs stand on end. It made her feel...

Lucy involuntarily shivered. Peter, sitting beside her, touched her arm. "Are you alright?" Lucy realized she was scowling at the bearded centaur pointing at the Great River on a map. In a split second, she made up her mind. It was time to tell them the truth.

Lucy turned to Peter. "I must talk with you. All three of you."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I am in love with Tumnus and I have decided I shall go retrieve him."

Saying those words out loud helped slow the pulsing of blood in her ears. She was quite certain of what she needed to do. All she had to do now was stop being a coward and tell her siblings of her intentions.

"Lu!" Lucy looked up to see Edmund peering around a library shelf. "Yes?" Lucy replied tentatively, watching for any signs indicating he had heard what she had just uttered. To her relief he seemed only to have just arrived, a perplexed smile on his face. "You alright there? You look like you're about to cry us a river and we have enough water problems as it is."

Lucy shook her head dismissively. "Don't be silly. I don't have the energy to cry twice in a row." Edmund stopped mid-step. "You were seriously crying?"

At that moment Peter walked out from the maze of bookshelves, "Who's crying? Lucy?" Susan appeared beside Peter. "What's Edmund done this time?"

"Nothing. I was only joking," Lucy said as her siblings took a seat across from her. "However, it's apparent I need to work on my material," she said, hoping that if she kept talking her nerves would quiet some.

"Good to know your sense of humor is back," Edmund said. "In the past few months, you've not pulled a single of your impish pranks. I was starting to get worried."

"So what's the matter, Lu? You have something to tell us?" Peter asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. Alright. Here goes.

"I want to tell you all that I have made a decision. Please don't be too shocked. The truth is, I am in-"

No. She could not do it. The word "love" refused to leave her lips.

"-In great distress," Lucy finished lamely. "I mean, we're in the middle of a flood, we have no apple-currants for the spring celebration, Tumnus has disappeared, and I've been cooped up in this castle for almost a year," she said in a rush. "What I need is a change of scenery. That is why I have decided to go to the Great River. To help with the flooding efforts."

As her siblings looked on in silence, Lucy wanted to bury her head in the ground. She sounded so selfish, but it seemed like a legitimate excuse to leave Cair Paravel and give her a chance to search for Tumnus.

"That is a great idea!" Peter finally exclaimed. "In fact, why don't we all go?"

"No!" Lucy and Susan replied in unison. "The flood is a priority, but there are other pressing matters we need to deal with from Cair Paravel, Peter." Susan looked at Lucy. "And realistically, there is little the four of us can accomplish in the service crew. But if Lucy thinks she can haul three stones of sandbags about, I shall not stop her."

"She will provide great moral support," Edmund interjected. "Her presence there could do a lot to raise spirits."

"So it is decided. I am going, alone," Lucy said triumphantly. "Don't be ridiculous," Susan rose from her seat and headed for the door. "You'll have at least ten escorts to make sure you don't fall in the river."

"Have a grand time, Lucy," Peter said, before he followed Susan out.

Edmund, the last to go, said his parting words so casually Lucy almost missed it.

"Say hello to Mr. Tumnus for me, Lu."


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy Is Swept Away

"Once upon a spring before the Long Winter, a young nymph gave her heart to a black dwarf," the dwarven storyteller's voice lifted as the evening fell.

Lucy held her breath, sitting still as a statue as astonished murmurs ran through the crowd gathered around the fire.

"When the White Witch promised temptations that the dwarf couldn't refuse..."

Lucy quietly excused herself from her entourage, all who sat entranced. For some strange reason her heart was hurting. A forbidden love, a love unrequited...she wanted to weep for the poor dryad, and for herself.

Listlessly, she followed a path lit by torches that stopped short of the river. After two days of journeying, they had arrived at a lively riverside community which had been ecstatic to receive her. Lucy really loved being able to do what little she could to help them, but her thoughts were preoccupied with Tumnus. She'd been been questioning everyone in her path to no avail. No one had seen him, or heard news of his whereabouts.

Lucy made her way to the river's edge, the rushing water turbulent, like her thoughts. How much did Edmund know? What had Tumnus been doing for the last few months? What if he didn't want to come back with her-what if she never found him?

She sighed deeply. "What am I to do? How far shall I go?" Lucy stared across the river into the darkness of the woods, wishing for the answer to materialize from air.

Suddenly, in the dim light of the moon, she glimpsed something golden through the trees.

"Aslan?" It couldn't be! Squinting, Lucy took a step forward - - and plunged into the frigid river.

The rushing current muffled her screams of panic as she thrashed about to keep her head above the water.

No, this couldn't be happening-she couldn't die, not when she had to find Tumnus!

The glow of the torches fast faded into darkness as the river carried her downstream. Her shoulder grazed rock, and she tried to reach out to grab onto something-anything!

Her fingers brushed a thick tree branch, then something sharp knocked into her side. Pain flooded her senses. As her vision blurred, Lucy felt thin, watery arms reach around her and slowly lift her up, and out of the water on to the wet river bank.

Slowly, fatigue descended and her mind gave away to darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"...Make sure you don't fall into the river," Susan's words echoed in her head, and if Lucy wasn't cringing in pain, she would have laughed at the absurdity of it.

The naiad that had rescued her hadn't stuck around to be thanked. Lucy wondered if she'd gone to get help. Most likely, she had been young and not strong enough to carry Lucy upriver herself.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she figured that it was only a few hours before dawn and she had nothing to fear. However, every part of her body ached, the left side of her abdomen the worse. Her hand was pressed against her side, where she could feel the warm stickiness of her blood. Had she only her cordial...

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glimmer white. Several other specks of light appeared beside it. "Faeries!" Lucy whispered, loud enough for them to respond to her voice. They floated towards her, clustering above her wound.

"Do you have healing powers?" She wondered aloud as she surveyed her torn flesh in the faeries' light. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, and the bleeding had almost stopped.

"Isn't this silly?" She said to the faeries. "I don't have a scratch to show from the war, but here I am, a victim of sticks and stones."

The faeries floated down gently onto her skin, and, instead of the shocks she expected, Lucy slowly felt her pain lessen. "Oh, thank you! But, if you could...um...it would be wonderful if you can get someone to find me?"

The faeries lazily floated in spirals above her head. Lucy sighed. "I suppose you can't understand me..."

Then, she saw a brilliant white glow in the distance. A large group of faeries was headed her way, and in their wake, a young faun.

Lucy was so overwhelmed with relief she almost laughed aloud. When he was close enough for her to see his face, she realized that he couldn't be more than seven years of age in human years.

She smiled. "Hello, what's your name?"

He had quite a serious composure for one so young, but his eyes were lit with curiosity and awe. "Darrus," he replied, "Which one are you?" "Sorry?" When he didn't clarify, Lucy surmised he was asking which of the two Queens she was.

"Oh, I am Lucy." Lucy struggled to sit up straighter. "You need help," the little faun said candidly. "Yes. Darrus, will you help me up?" As she shakily rose to her feet and leaned against his slim shoulder, she said, "Thank you. I'm glad you found me, but I'm afraid you'll have to help me along quite a ways."

"I'll take you to my cave," he said decisively. "Is your cave close?" "No. But it's not far either." Darrus spoke no more, and Lucy felt too lightheaded to attempt conversation as they made their way up a beaten path by the faeries' light.

What a strange turn her quest had taken, she thought drowsily. For some reason, she felt as if a great weight had lifted from her heart, as if Tumnus was close by, just out of reach.


	9. Chapter 9: Darrus

The cave, hidden deep in the brushes, looked as unkempt as Tumnus's cave did after having been raided by the Witch's Police.

Darrus led Lucy to a large, moth-eaten chair by the dwindling fire in the fireplace.

Looking around she asked, "You live by yourself?" As Darrus mutely nodded, Lucy's heart broke for the faun. The war had left many children orphaned. They had done what they could to make sure those without homes where taken care of, but apparently they hadn't done enough.

"Is there anyone close by that knows healing?" Darrus stared at her, puzzled. "Are there other fauns or nymphs inhabiting these woods? Talking beasts-badgers or foxes, perhaps?" Darrus shrugged.

Lucy tried again. "It must lonely living alone. I have-used to have a friend who I can talk to. Do you have such a friend?" "Kriben." The name was almost whispered, as if the answer was not wholly directed at her. "A dwarf?" Lucy inquired.

"He's gone," was the reply. "I see." Lucy struggled to keep her indignation hidden and from going over and embracing the poor faun. While a faunling might be more adept to survive on his own than a human child, it didn't make it right.

"Well, it's very late," she said, trying her best to channel Susan's motherly demeanor. "It's best you get some sleep. I'm sure by morning, an answer will come to us."

While the sky was the sad color of cold steel the next morning, Lucy felt much better.

Having gotten up to take care of business, she saw that while the trees were thick with budding spring green leaves, they were seemingly uninhabited by magic or spirits.

She remembered Tumnus had said that, after the White Witch and her army, it was the dormant trees that frightened him the most. Being as in tune with nature as fauns are, it was if he had been surrounded by death. Lucy could only imagine how Darrus must have felt during the winter.

Walking back to the cave, she found immense comfort in the twittering song birds and scurrying of squirrels in the otherwise quiet woods.

Darrus was just grumbling into wakefulness when she returned. He blinked when he saw her. "You're not a dream."

"No," Lucy chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm as real and as ready for breakfast as you are-"

Lucy stopped as Darrus bolted upright, his ears twitching. Following his lead, Lucy listened hard - and then she heard it, too. The pounding of hooves - her search party.

"They're probably centaurs," Lucy explained, but was bewildered at the genuine fear in his eyes.

"They'll take me!" Lucy started at the faun's sudden cry. "Oh, they won't hurt you," she tried to reassure him, "They're very kind..."

Darrus was shaking his head vigorously. "We have to hide. The Witch will turn us to stone!" He pulled at her dress frantically. "Darrus," she grasped him by the shoulders and looked into his wide brown eyes. "Listen to me. The White Witch is gone. She can never hurt you."

He didn't seem to hear her, and Lucy realized he was shaking under her hands.

"Alright. It's alright," Lucy said calmly. "Darrus, you go hide safely. I'm going to go drive them away. I'm a Daughter of Eve, they won't dare hurt me." "An-and you're a Queen." "Precisely."

Lucy walked out just as soon as the first of the three centaurs neared the cave. "Your majesty," a dark haired centaur greeted her with typical centaur-like solemnness. "We must thank Aslan you are safe."

"But you are wounded, just as the naiad bespoke," A centauress trotted up beside her. "We must take you back immediately." Lucy shook her head. "I am greatly honored, but I must decline to ride with you." The centaurs exchanged glances. "Perhaps she hit her head as well," the third one said.

"I assure you, I haven't," Lucy said. "But you see, the young faun that rescued me is deathly afraid of you. And I-" Lucy made up her mind as the words left her mouth, "I intend to take him back to Cair Paravel with me."

Another look was exchanged between the centaurs. "Your Majesty, it's not advisable to take fauns away from their homes," said the centauress. "Yes, they can get temperamental," another said.

"He needs a new home," Lucy said decisively. "I wish for you to send someone less, well, imposing to retrieve us." "But your wound-" "I'm already better," Lucy declared.

After a lengthy discussion, the centaurs finally reached an agreement.

"Very well, but it would be wrong of us to leave you by yourself, your majesty," The centauress by her side bowed at the waist. "I will stay. I am smaller, perhaps less 'imposing' than the others."

As the other two centaurs raced back the way they came, the centauress turned to Lucy. "I am Stardance, of the 43rd guard at Cair Paravel."

Stardance sniffed the air, "Where is the faunling?" Lucy smiled at the centauress's defensive stance. "In hiding. Do you have any sweets in your bag?" Lucy indicated the large satchel slung over Dawnstar's shoulder. "I have sugar cubes." "Good," Lucy said, as Edmund's weakness suddenly came to mind. "Little boys are easier persuaded with sweets."

* * *

_Darrus is a tribute to the book-version of Tumnus, who had lovely brown eyes instead of James' McAvoy's blue ones :_)

_I hope y'all won't mind the new characters and a bit of adventure before Tumnus's return. I promise, they're means to the end and not redundant~_

_Also, _Thank You_ to you all who left reviews. I will try to correct any mistakes you catch~_


	10. Chapter 10: The Storm

"Do you suppose the search party will reach us in this weather?" Lucy paced at the mouth of the cave, then turned away from the pouring rain to face Stardance. "Of course they will be delayed, my Queen," the centauress said practically. "There is little use worrying about it." "I know," Lucy sighed. "But it is my fault if they are out there caught in the storm. I seem to always have a way to make things needlessly complicated."

Stardance said nothing to refute her comment. Instead she nodded towards Darrus curled up asleep in the armchair. "Might I ask, your majesty, exactly how do you plan to involve the faunling at Cair Paravel?"

"I-," Lucy hesitated as she realized she hadn't given it any thought. "All I know is that I want him to be safe."

Stardance looked at her quizzically. "What will you tell him when the search party arrives?" Lucy straightened. "I'll tell Darrus what I intend to do. In fact," Lucy said, tilting up her chin, "I'll tell his as soon as he awakes, so you can stop looking at me like that."

Stardance blinked. "I apologize if I have offended your majesty," she said hastily. Lucy waved away the centauress's bow. "I do not take offense so easily from friends." A curious expression danced over Stardance's face, then disappeared just as quickly as she shook her head insistently. "I acted out of my place. If your majesty will excuse me, I shall go tend to the fire." The centauress walked away, leaving Lucy to wonder if it had been she who had been the offender.

The sound of thunder reverberated through the stone walls of the cave, and Darrus started awake. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked, concered. To her surprise, Darrus grinned. "I thought the thunder was my stomach rumbling," he explained. Lucy giggled. "Well, luckily Stardance's satchel can remedy your hunger before you turn into an angry storm-cloud." As they sat before the fire, snacking on some of Stardance's oats and apples, Lucy brought up the big question.

"Darrus, would you like to come live at Cair Paravel with me?" "I can't." The reply was quick, taking Lucy aback. "Because of Kribin?" He nodded. "Darrus, can you tell me more about him?" The faun frowned. "He went on a quest in the winter time," he said. "Did he tell you about his quest?" Darrus shook his head, and he wrapped his arms around himself. "He'll come back. He'll be looking for me here."

Lucy thought quickly. "Well then we will leave him a note telling him where you are." The answer didn't seem to satisfy him and he turned to her timidly. "Can he live there too?" He asked. "Um...if he would like to..." Lucy trailed off guiltily. From what she'd gathered of the dwarf, she certainly wouldn't want to live under the same roof as him."How about you come with me as a guest? If you don't like it, you can return to your cave." As Darrus nodded, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Darrus. We'll have a grand time, all of us," she reassured him.

As the rain droned on, drowsiness set into the cave. The centauress and the faun dozed off, leaving Lucy to feel as restless as ever. And then, just as he had last night, Tumnus took command of her thoughts. But, this time thoughts of Tumnus came with thoughts of aggression she hadn't felt since the warring days. How dare he refuse to acknowledge her and go hide away in some corner of Narnia! Did he think he was so easily forgettable, so unimportant?

Lightning flared in the distance, illuminating the heavy droplets of rain outside and briefly allowing Lucy to glimpse the dark shadow of a figure in the distance. Her breath caught in her throat as the figure briefly came into focus. It was a woman, standing unaffected by the rain, beckoning her. Then she was gone.

Lucy rose slowly, wondering if she had imagined it. "Stardance, look outside," she whispered urgently, waking the centauress. "I thought I saw someone out there." Blinking drowsily, Stardance peered outside. "I see no one, your majesty." "No, there is a woman out there, a nymph, perhaps." "Did she seem in distress?" Lucy frowned, unsure, "No." Stardance shifted uncomfortably in the cramped cave. "You do not believe me?" "Queen Lucy, truthfully, such weather can do strange things to one's vision." Stardance's certainty provided a little relief, as Lucy herself found it difficult to believe. With nothing else to say, Lucy apologized for disturbing the centauress, and went to find herself a cozy corner to curl up into.

Half an hour or so passed, during which Lucy stared down the rain while trying to fathom what or who she had seen. She had seen the figure for only the span of a second, just as she had seen Aslan through the trees last night. Maybe the woman and her vision of Aslan were connected somehow, Lucy concluded.

Maybe she was meant to follow the visions, or whatever they were, like guideposts. With such a thought as that planted in her head, Lucy couldn't sit around. She rose and, taking a deep breath, walked purposefully towards the cave entrance. She had to try. Besides, who's afraid of getting a little wet?

* * *

My sincerest apology for such a late update. I am steering the ship back towards Lucy/Tumnus. Lookout for the next Chapter!

But Hey! I made a video for inspiration and to hopefully help visualize this fanfic- Please check it out! *Warning: video contains (very basic) spoilers

youtube: watch?v=j93b7V1pgCA (Lucy &amp; Tumnus || One Winter Evening)


	11. Chapter 11: Finally, Tumnus

The moment she stepped out into the rain was the moment Lucy realized that she would never truly understand how Narnia worked.

Leaving the shelter of the cave, she had braced herself to feel the cold of the rain. Instead she opened her eyes to find the world at a standstill, with raindrops frozen midair and windswept twigs and leaves floating parallel to the muddy earth.

"Your majesty."

Lucy gasped as the woman stepped out of thin air beside her. Lucy had never seen anyone like her. The woman had the look of a nymph but a hundred times more beautiful, her body translucent and glowing. "D-do you need my help?" Lucy said, shivering. The temperature around them seemed to have dropped rapidly. "You have already done more than you may ever realize, my Queen," she said, her silvery voice echoing as if she was at the far end of a tunnel. "But most important of all, you have saved my son."

"Your son? D-Darrus?" Lucy looked at her more keenly, but her features were unfocused and colorless and she could see no noticeable resemblance. "Who are you?"

"My name is insignificant," The woman's sigh echoed in sadness. "I come from Aslan's Country." Lucy gasped. "But how?" Aslan's Country was beyond the edge of the known world, a legendary place where Narnians journeyed after their passing.

"I left Narnia during the Great Winter," the spirit continued. "Aslan granted me watch over my infant son. Thereupon I watched him grow and I watched him suffer, unable to do anything." The nymph's tears left silver trails down her cheeks and Lucy's heart broke for her. She didn't look too much older than Lucy herself, Lucy surmised sadly. She must have been young when she died. The spirit seemed to float forward. "I am forever in your debt. You must let me repay you." "Oh, it isn't necessary. Darrus is a bright child. You needn't worry about him anymore." The nymph nodded. "I know you will look after him. You must let me show my gratitude," she said.

"A wish. I shall grant one wish, your majesty. Tell me your desire and I shall make it a reality." "A wish?" Lucy repeated, taken aback. "Anything," the nymph assured.

This had to be a dream, Lucy determined. With just a few words, she could solve everything. She knew what she wanted more than anything, the desire eating at her and driving her to the end of her wits. Tumnus. She wished for Tumnus, she wished to go to him, to make him accept her, to love her.

But, no matter how much she wanted it or how deep her desire ran, it was something she must do on her own, not at the expense of the rest of Narnia.

Lucy inhaled deeply. "I wish for this flood to end," she said.

Surprise flickered on the spirit's face, but she nodded. "It shall be done. By tomorrow morn the rain will end." "Thank you," Lucy said, relieved but a bit underwhelmed.

Lucy expected the nymph to disappear just as she had come, but instead she reached out to her. "One last thing...Take care of Tumnus for me,"she said as she placed her translucent hand over Lucy's heart. Lucy opened her mouth in shock. "What?" "No matter what he may say, he needs you," the nymph whispered. "Good bye, Queen Lucy, and forgive me."

There was a loud clash of thunder, and Lucy felt her knees buckle as her vision blurred. There was a brief sensation of falling, the air pushing out of her lungs. Then if felt as if she was drowning all over again as cold water seeped through her dress, drenching her. Realizing her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, she slowly opened them and looked around.

She was standing alone in the woods, the rain droning on around her. Neither the cave nor the river were anywhere in sight.

What had just happened? How did the nymph - Darrus' mother's spirit - know about Tumnus? Did ghosts exist in Narnia or was it a temporary thing? And they can grant wishes? If so, why was she was in the middle of nowhere?

Lightning flashed in the distance. For now she needed to put her questions on hold and find immediate shelter. She headed towards a grove of tree when she suddenly caught a glimpse of movement in the distance.

Someone was walking her way. Impulsively, Lucy positioned herself behind a tree. The figure drew closer, and then the familiar set of his head and shoulders beneath a red umbrella began to take shape through the downpour.

She caught her breath. "Tumnus?" Muddy water splashing up to her knees as she shot out running. "Tumnus!" she shouted.

Lucy saw his eyes widen as she hurled herself into his arms, knocking the umbrella to the ground. "Lucy?" He gasped, his breath warm and rapid against her ear. She looked up into his face to see him staring at her as if she was a ghost. But indeed it was he that looked considerably changed. His hair was longer and his beard was fuller. After these long months, Lucy stood mesmerized by his face, the blushed skin, the blue eyes, his beautiful lips, the curve of his nose.

Lucy wanted to laugh, her heart seemed to have exploded in happiness, but it wasn't the time, not with Tumnus looking ready to run away from her in the other direction.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she brushed away a wet curl away from his face. "Say something, Tumnus." He swallowed visibly. "You can't be real. I'm imagining you again," he said, his voice shaking. Lucy shook her head, "No-" Tumnus crushed her to him, burying his face in her wet hair. "By Aslan, I don't care if I am."

Drenched in the pouring rain, they clung to each other. Closing her eyes, Lucy decided she didn't care either. Be it a dream or reality, now that Tumnus was in her arms, she wasn't letting him go.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting in the Western Woods

Their embrace lasted for what seemed only a breath before she felt Tumnus's arms fall away. "You're shivering," he said, lightly touching her watery cheek. "What kind of apparition are you that you feel so real?"

For a moment she could only stare back into the grave eyes of the faun, all her words caught in her throat. The laughter she had held inside her swelled into an ache. She had so much to tell him-but, face to face, she couldn't even manage a whisper of all she wanted to say. Her mind was in a whirlwind-she wanted to cry, to scream at him, to kiss him.

"I cannot explain it," she managed.

Tumnus searched her eyes, frowning slightly. His breath was unsteady as he seemed to duel between disbelief and acceptance. "Apparition or not, it won't do to stay in the rain," he finally said and Lucy felt her heart sink. They had only just met and already he was distancing himself from her. Yet he was glad to see her, he had all but said it! She must have preoccupied his thoughts as he had hers, even if those thoughts were of actively avoiding her.

"Beaversdam isn't too far," Tumnus was saying as he reached for the umbrella. "I was headed that way-" If they were in the Western Woods near Beaversdam, she had been transported across half of Narnia. If, in fact, she had been transported and this was all not some fantastical dream. "Tumnus." Lucy tugged at his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Before-before we go any further," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I need you to promise me you won't disappear."

"Lucy, I-" "Please!" Lucy interrupted. "I'm not sure how I arrived here or how long I have with y-you," her voice broke as she felt herself loosing the battle with her tears. "But I can't loose you again!"

"Oh, Lucy," Tumnus made a move to embrace her, but seemed to stop himself, hands clenched, unease etched across his face.

"I waited for you!" Lucy tore out. "How could you not send a single word?"

"You are right, it was wrong of me," Tumnus eyes were wide and pleading, looking utterly panicked at the confrontation. "But words cannot describe-," he started, then shook his head, frustrated. "There will be time enough for-," Tumnus stopped and, above the pounding rain, they both heard the sound of beating wings from overhead.

"Ho! Good travelers!" Tumnus lifted the umbrella high at the greeting and Lucy saw a black bird flying down and landing on a close tree branch.

Their conversation interrupted, a silent understanding passed between the girl and the faun and Lucy quietly, reluctantly, reverted to the pretense that their relationship was nothing more than one between guardian and ward, servant and queen.

"Great Aslan, 'tis your majesty!" the raven squawked excitedly. "Where are you headed in such unlucky weather?"

Clearing his throat, Tumnus offered, "We are for Beaversdam-" "Beaversdam has been evacuated," the raven broke in. "We talking beasts have taken nest at dwarf's hill," the raven flapped its wings, shaking off raindrops, before it suddenly took flight over their heads. "Follow me, your highness!"

From foxes and badgers to water rats, squirrels and dwarfs, a good sample of Narnia had come together at the elevated shelter of dwarf's hill. Everyone stilled when the raven announced Lucy entrance. "Good afternoon, all," Lucy said, mustering up a hearty smile as they quickly scampered to bow to her. "My companion and I thank you for your hospitality."

A dwarf by her side offered her a large mug of ale. Nodding her thanks, she took it and looked around at the expectant faces. "Um...And I bring good news," she said genially. "I have it on good authority that the flood will end sooner than most of us may expect, so, let us cheer." Lucy waved the mug for emphasis and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Relieved, Lucy brought the ale to her lips only to have Tumnus gently taking it out of her hands. "You do not drink," he said, and Lucy was about to argue when the dwarf beside her laughed. "'Tis all well! I see we shall have to begin story time early," he said, his voice booming through the crowd. "Our very own and beloved Queen Lucy the Valiant will start!"

"Her majesty will do no such thing!" the high voice of an elderly female badger broke through the cheering crowd. "Can you not see she's wet to the bone? Her majesty is in no condition to entertain you lot!" Then, in a rush, Lucy found herself ushered into a smaller side room, freed of her drenched clothes, wrapped in a blanket and sat before a hearth fire.

"Your majesty is injured," the badger noted her wound from the river as she spread Lucy's dress to dry. "It is nearly healed," Lucy assured.

Still, the badger left and returned shortly with a vial of salve as well as some clothes. "Well, your majesty is a few measures taller than a dwarf, but I have scrounged up a few wearable garments." Lucy gratefully took the leather vest, stretchy woolen hose and burgundy long tunic that would fit her like a large shirt. "These will do perfectly, thank you," she said. "'Tis my pleasure," the badger replied, pausing at door.

"But do come quick, my Queen. Your faun is about to begin his story."


	13. Chapter 13: A Tale of Love

"Once upon a spring before the Long Winter, a young nymph gave her heart to a black dwarf," Tumnus began.

A few Narnians murmured as they recognized the opening lines to a familiar tale. Looking on, Lucy found it hard to believe she had heard those same words only last night. And of all people, it was Tumnus who now sat before her, his low voice commanding everyone's attention.

"When Jadis began her reign, any effort at resistance was unavailing. Fear took hold and the dwarf went under the service of the Witch. Abandoned, the nymph nursed her broken heart," Tumnus met her eyes, "And slowly, under time's careful watch, she healed." Lucy knew what he was implying, but she held his gaze until he looked away.

"After many long years, she again found hope in a faun," he continued unflaggingly. "And their love, a beacon of light in the bleakness of what seemed like eternal winter, grew. They brought that light to the likes of us who lived cowering in fear. But the White Witch had eyes everywhere, and when she was told of their happiness, she rode out to extinguish the flame.

"The lovers fought back for they had something greater than themselves to protect; they had a child." There was gasps all around the room, and Lucy frowned. She didn't remember this part of the story.

"At the sight of such unselfish love, jealousy reigned Jadis's heart and she set savage werewolves after them in vengeance. The snow ran red with their blood," Tumnus's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes lost as if he were recalling a memory.

"And the dwarf by the Witch's side could do nothing to stop her. There was nothing any of us could do. Their deaths were examples for us, to ward of any hope of living a normal life." He had witnessed it, Lucy realized, and she wanted to leap to his side and wrap her arms around him. Tumnus had told her very few stories of the Winter, and none were ever this dark. Something must have happened during these past months, Lucy worried, to have changed him so.

"The dwarf was tasked with making certain the babe had died of exposure and, if he hadn't, to kill him. When he came upon the faunling the dwarf saw the face of his late beloved. Overridden with guilt and sorrow, he took the child and went into hiding. Having thus betrayed the White Witch, he lived in fear and paranoia, and raised the child so. If they were found their punishment would be worse than death.

"But, as fate would have it, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve entered Narnia not long after and the witch had greater threats to contend with."

There was a burst of applause from the Narnians as a dwarf shouted "Hooray for the true Kings and Queens of Narnia!" The badger by Lucy's side patted her hand as Lucy blushed at the sudden attention. "What happened to the dwarf and the faunling?" she asked quickly.

"Alas, some stories have no definite or happy endings," Tumnus answered. He looked a bit pensive, as if unsure how to proceed. By Aslan, he was lovely. She had not forgotten how alluring he was, but she was glad to be reminded all over again.

"The years of paranoia took a toll on the dwarf's mind," he said finally. "He had broken free of Jadis, but in his heart, he was still her prisoner. His habits became hard to change and even after the winter's end, he remained in hiding."

"What poor circumstances. Aye, the trauma of war can do strange things to a mind, it can," Lucy heard a dwarf say.

"There then came a time when the dwarf's age caught up to him," Tumnus continued. "He felt his health failing and, fearing for the future of his adopted son, he left the safety of his home on a quest to find the forgiveness of old friends."

A dwarf on a quest...why did that sound so familiar? Lucy bit her lip as the pieces of the puzzle seemed to click in her mind.

"Did he succeed?" Someone asked. "I fear not," Tumnus replied. "He was called to Aslan's country this past winter, but not before he bestowed upon me a quest."

"You seek the faunling," the elderly badger finished Lucy's thought. Tumnus nodded. "The flood has made it difficult for me to cover much ground, and so I implore you all, has anyone heard tell of a faunling child living alone in the woods?"

Of course no one had. No one but Lucy.

Lucy sat mute, retelling the story twice over in her head, as the residents of dwarf's hill offered their encouragements and sympathies to Tumnus.

How fate had aligned their paths in such a vast country, she could only wonder. It was unsettling. Kribin...without ever having laid eyes on him, Lucy had promised him a place at Cair Paravel. And now he was dead and poor Darrus...and - she suddenly remembered - Stardance and the search party. How worried they must be to find her gone - Lucy knew the feeling all too well. And, despite Tumnus standing not too far away, Lucy still felt that way.

Even if Kribin was the 'friend' Tumnus had told her brothers he had met, and even if he was on a quest to find Darrus, their problem still stood. Whether Tumnus had meant to or not, he had been running from her since that winter evening. He was still running.

'_No matter what he may say, he needs you.'_ Lucy's heart lifted as she remembered Darrus's mother's words. At least there was one other soul on her side.

Another story soon began thereafter and Lucy watched as the faun took a seat to her far left.

She had to speak to him alone, Lucy decided. Theirs was a tale that was not yet ready to be told

* * *

_Werewolves are apparently one of Jadis's darkest and most loyal creations (Narniawiki)_

_p.s. Just in case I didn't explain in well enough, Kribin had PTSD._


End file.
